Honest and True
by RoninSenshi
Summary: It's been said that love can survive through anything. That's easy to say when things are perfect and easy. Things are never perfect or easy with Vegeta and Bulma. They deteriorate even more when a Saiyan survivor makes an offer to her Prince
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ and all that jazz. I wrote this during summer school. Did you know that if you only take summer school to raise the grade you got during the school year, it makes you an overachiever? I had a 69 at best over the school year, I hardly say that's overachieving. I had a much better teacher in summer school though who was awesome and I passed it with flying colors. It was actually fun. But during the day my mind kind of wandered and this is what itcame up with. So please enjoy. And review. You reviewing stuff makes me feel special.

* * *

"I GAVE YOU MY ALL VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. She snatched up a small ornament and launched it at the Prince as hard as she could. "I GAVE YOU A SON, MY VIRGINITY; I EVEN GAVE YOU MY HEART!" She threw another ornament. Hot tears of anger and desperate sadness cascaded down her face.

"I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANY OF THAT!" Vegeta shouted back, "AND I _CERTAINLY_ DIDN'T MAKE YOU KISS THAT DIRTY HUMAN!"

"MAYBE IF YOU PAID A LITTLE MORE ATTENTION TO ME I WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HIM! AND WHO'RE YOU TO TALK? I WALK IN HERE AND YOU'RE ALL UP ON MISS SAIYAN SURVIVOR HERE!" Bulma collapsed on the floor, crying. "I loved you Vegeta. Do you hear me? I _loved_ you. And what did you do with my love?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT? WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU? WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO ME?"

"I _thought_ we had worked that out Vegeta! But you still had to go and get cozy with that woman!"

"GETTING COZY?" Vegeta's voice inclined again, "WE WERE NOT 'GETTING COZY'!"

"I FOUND YOU AND HER _IN OUR BED!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK YOU LOVED ME! But you don't, do you Vegeta? I want to tell you something. You _broke my heart._" Vegeta paused, then said in a dangerously quiet voice,

"So, I broke your heart and you broke mine. There's something I want to tell you as well. I thought that maybe, just _maybe_, someone could love me. But I guess I was wrong too." He slammed the door on his way out.

It had been the worst fight in the history of Bulma and Vegeta's fights. Afterwards, Bulma Briefs went running up to her room, sobbing with grief and heartache. They had lied, cheated, and worst of all, betrayed one another. If only…if only the last week hadn't happened…

"Honestly Chichi, I'm not sure I can live with him anymore. I might as well pack up and leave, he wouldn't notice. He doesn't pay any mind to me at all. I'm sick of him. And I'm sick of Trunks coming to me with bruises and broken bones."

"You should just leave him Bulma." Chichi advised. "He's not worth it. For goodness sake, he abuses your child! Not like Goku. But then, I did get the better alien of the two, didn't I?" Right on cue, Goku entered the room. He was having difficulty removing a fish bone from his throat. After gagging it up, he belched loudly. Seeing their astonished faces Goku said,

"What? It attacked me!" And left the room. Chichi and Bulma stared at each other until Bulma started to laugh.

"Well, you try working on him." Chichi said, embarrassed.

"Chichi, if he were my husband, he'd be too scared to belch around me."

"He's not your husband."

"I know." Bulma looked down again, ready to cry. "I should leave Vegeta. And it's true, he does abuse Trunks badly, but I love him Chichi, and Trunks loves him too. Somehow I always think he's not so bad."

"Bulma…"

"I know Chichi, alright? I know! He's a murderer. He's killed billions of people and blown up their homes. But there's this big sadness in him, like an empty hole. If it weren't for me he'd be completely alone."

"Bulma, you don't even know if he loves you."

"You're right, I don't. But sometimes I think he might."

"Come on Vegeta, Bulma is over at my house crying her heart out right now." Goku said.

"Woman cries too much." replied Vegeta.

"You make her cry Vegeta."

"She should learn to stay out of my way."

"Somehow I think staying out of your way makes her cry. Don't you love her Vegeta?" Goku blurted out. Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment.

"What kind of question is that you dunce?" He said finally.

"So, you do love her?" Vegeta was saved answering that question by a large object hurtling toward earth.

"What the heck?" said Goku, jumping into the air after Vegeta.

Whatever it was that crashed had made a gigantic crater. Vegeta peered into the hole. His heart lurched excitedly. He climbed into the hole and inspected the object.

"Kakarott, it's a Saiyan space pod!" he said in a voice between excitement and curiosity.

"No way! What's it doing on Earth?" Vegeta pressed a button on the pod. The damaged door opened slowly. Inside was a very attractive woman with long black hair and dressed in Saiyan armor. She struggled to open her eyes halfway. She crawled out part way and looked up at Vegeta. She grasped his hand for support.

"Prince Vegeta, thank goodness you're alive." As soon as she said that, her arms gave out and she fainted. Vegeta caught her body and gently lifted her body the rest of the way out of the pod.

"Is she a Saiyan?" asked Goku.

"Must be." answered Vegeta. "She's got a tail. Can we take her to your house Kakarott?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

Chichi and Bulma were still talking in the living room when Vegeta and Goku entered. When she saw the woman's limp body Bulma leapt off the couch.

"Oh my goodness Vegeta! Who is she?" Chichi helped position the woman on the couch.

"I don't know." Vegeta responded. "Her ship crashed nearby."

"Do you know her?" Chichi asked.

"I've never seen her before."

"Goku! Go get water for her!" Chichi ordered.

"Right." Goku ran to the kitchen and returned with a cool cloth. Chichi laid it on the girl's head. As soon as she did, the woman sat up.

"My Prince!"

"Prince?" Bulma repeated, looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta, is she a Saiyan?" Vegeta nodded.

"My name is Shiriga. And you human woman," she glared at Bulma, "have no place to talk to His Majesty like that!" Bulma crossed her arms.

"This 'human woman' is 'His Majesty's' wife. I will talk to him any way I please." Shiriga looked up at Vegeta.

"Is this true?" Vegeta's cheeks reddened a little.

"We have a son." Bulma said with a smirk. Shiriga was quiet for a moment.

"That can be dismissed. You have been gone awhile. You have the right to be with other women. But that's all over now. Right outside of this system is a planet very much like Vegeta-sei. A small group of Saiyans have begun to build a colony there."

"All the Saiyans died! How is that possible?" Vegeta asked

"The Saiyans who were sent to other planets. There were thousands sent each day."

"Frieza sent people out to destroy those Saiyans." said Vegeta. "With the exception of Kakarott here. Such a misfortune."

"There are others like him. Frieza did destroy most of the other Saiyans, but he missed about 500. I know that we are the weakest of the Saiyans, but we've grown stronger…and we hoped that our Prince…the strongest in our race would be proud of us. We want you to come lead us. Your son is welcome too. His standing as prince compensates for his…" she raised a brow at Bulma, "_tainted_ blood."

"How dare you…!" Bulma raised a fist. Goku held her back mouthing, 'no'.

"I need time to consider." Vegeta said after a long pause.

"Vegeta, you're not actually thinking about going, are you?"

"It's time for Trunks's training. I'll make the decision within a week. I'm certain Kakarott will allow you to reside here during that time."

"Please do." Shiriga said.

"You've accepted Earth as your home Vegeta; we've made a life here, together! And Trunks, you can't take him away from his home, or from me!"

"Bulma…it's time for Trunks's training."

"Hey Mom, Dad said that there's another Saiyan! Can I go see her?" Trunks asked as he and Vegeta immerged from the gravity chamber.

"We'll see honey. Go do your homework." Trunks ran upstairs.

"Did you also tell him that he might relocate to another planet within the week?" said Bulma sharply.

"No." Vegeta lay down on the couch. After a few minutes, Bulma sat down next to him. She stroked his cheek.

"Are you going to leave me Vegeta?"

"Bulma…" he growled softly, "I don't want to talk."

"We need to talk." Bulma insisted. "Now, are you going to leave me?" Vegeta didn't answer. But it was the kind of silence that answered everything.

"I won't let you take Trunks. No matter what that woman said he'll never fit in there. He'll never be accepted. I'm going to talk to Chichi. You say goodbye to your son and get out. I don't want you to be here when I get back." Bulma grabbed her keys and slammed the door as hard as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a kitty on my lap! His name is Yuhi, like the Ceres character. I was going to name him Uchiha as in Uchiha Sasuke, but my mom would have called him 'uchi' and that I could not bear...x.x;;;;;; well, enjoy.

* * *

It was beginning to thunder by the time Bulma arrived at the Son's house. She banged on the door. Goku answered.

"Did you come to see Chichi or Shiriga?"

"Chichi. Goku, do me a favor. Go over to my house and hit Vegeta as hard as you possibly can." Bulma pushed pass him into the living room.

"Bulma!" Chichi said, relieved. "He just came over all upset, I couldn't tell him to go away…" Bulma peered behind Chichi. Trunks and Goten were piecing together a puzzle on the floor.

"Trunks! What're you doing here? I told you to do your homework, not play with your friend." Bulma admonished.

"I'm sorry Mom. It sounded like you were mad at Dad. I don't like hearing the screaming. Is there anything broken? I'll clean it up." Bulma knelt down and embraced her son tightly.

"No, there's nothing broken. And we didn't yell." said Bulma shakily. She let go. "Go home Trunks. I think your father's looking for you." Trunks obeyed.

"How often is he over here?"

"Just a-a couple times a week. And he sleeps over on weekends. He just likes playing with Goten. Normal behavior."

"Chichi, my nine year old son can tell when his parents are going to fight. That's not normal behavior. What kind of family have I created for him?" Chichi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're a good mother Bulma." She said soothingly. Tears leaked out of Bulma's eyes.

"And worst of all, Vegeta's leaving me."

"He already made his decision?"

"Not verbally, but I can tell. Oh Chichi, I know I was fed up with him, but now that it comes to it, I don't want him to leave. I love him, I love him so much!"

"You said it yourself Bulma, he beats Trunks."

"Only when they're training, he just wants Trunks to be strong. And he's never laid a hand on me. He never ordered me around. He tried, with words. We both know he could have forced me, but he didn't. He's not a bad person, sometimes he's like a child. "

"Like a child? Bulma, he's killed millions!"

"Think of his upbringing, he grew up where power was the main focus, nothing else. He didn't know fear, or love, I doubt he knew killing people was wrong. I don't care what you or anyone else says, I love him!"

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed the name at the top of his lungs. He was gathering air to call again when the Prince opened the door.

"Ever hear of a doorbell Kakarott?" Vegeta snarled.

"I'm too angry; I needed to blow off steam." Goku replied in an equally nasty tone. Vegeta looked surprised.

"I've must have done something terrible to make the 'Gentle Giant' mad. You have my attention."

"I've never been as angry as I am right now. I love my friends and family very much, and I don't like to see them get hurt."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a toy Trunks borrowed from your son, would it Kakarott?" said Vegeta with a smirk. Goku punched the door frame.

"You know very well who I'm talking about Vegeta! Bulma was my first friend, and I like to protect her. I only wish her husband felt the same way!"

"Technically, we're not married." Vegeta brushed some dust off his hand.

"Dammit Vegeta! Don't you care about her at all? Because she's over at my house right now screaming that she loves you! The least you could say is that you care about her!" Goku shouted.

"I could, but I'm not going to. I don't want to. Especially not to you Kakarott." Heat burned inside Goku. He knew Vegeta was cold hearted, but you couldn't not care about someone you had a son with and had been living with for years.

"If that's the way you feel then it's a good thing you're leaving. Bulma deserves better."

"Hey, who said I was leaving?"

"Bulma's convinced you are." Goku said curiously.

"I thought about it and I'm not leaving. They're low level Saiyans, the weakest of the race. They don't deserve my leadership." said Vegeta. All the anger inside Goku vanished.

"Like me?" he said smartly. Vegeta glared at him.

"Yes Kakarott, like you. Now go away."

"You bet! I can't wait to tell Bulma!" Goku leapt into the night sky.

"Chichi, guess what? Vegeta's not leaving! We have to tell Bulma, where is she?" Goku asked. Chichi looked uncomfortable.

"Um, she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was all distressed and said something about not wanting to burden us and then she ran out the door."

"This day keeps on getting better." Goku remarked with rarely used sarcasm.

Bulma rang the doorbell while trying furiously to dry her face. The door opened.

"Oh good, I wasn't sure you'd be home. Vegeta and I had a huge fight and he's leaving…can I please stay here for awhile Yamcha?" Yamcha was bewildered but stepped aside saying,

"Y-yeah, of course. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, unless you can give me a friend who'll listen."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Yamcha smiled. The door shut quietly behind them.

There was a light drizzle of rain the next morning. Trunks had not been able to sleep all night. His father had been in the gravity chamber for four hours, ever since 3:00 a.m. He wandered downstairs looking for breakfast. Soon after he poured himself some cereal, Vegeta walked in.

"It's the weekend." the Prince said gruffly, "You sleep in until noon when I don't wake you up.

"Where's Mom?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know."

"Is she…coming back?" Trunks tried to keep from crying. The last time he had done that in front of Vegeta was not a happy memory.

"Your mother would die before she'd leave you. That's one thing she made very clear."

"What about you? Are you leaving?"

"Where are you getting these ideas? You have too much of an imagination."

"Can I meet the Saiyan girl?"

"You don't need to. She's not staying."

"Why not?"

"What are all these questions about?"

"Just curious." The door bell rang. Trunks ran to open it.

"Mom—?" His heart sank. It was not anybody he had seen before.

"Is Prince Vegeta here?"

"Prince?" Trunks stepped back to let the woman in. Vegeta leaned casually against the opposite wall.

"Shiriga." He said.

"Is this the Saiyan girl Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Dad?" Shiriga said, "So this is your son Vegeta?"

"Trunks." said Vegeta.

"Hi Trunks." Shiriga smiled. Trunks studied her for a moment.

"Are you leaving Mom for her, Dad?" he said finally. Vegeta looked at Shiriga and answered,

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I'll be leaving at the end of the week." Shiriga said to Trunks. "Maybe we should get to know each other before then." She glanced at Vegeta and left.

"She seemed nice." Trunks remarked.

"It's time for you to train." Vegeta ordered.

Bulma sniffled into a bowl of cereal. She had not gotten much sleep the night before. She kept thinking about Vegeta and Shiriga. It made her hurt so much inside.

"Hey." Yamcha greeted, "Do you have a habit of keeping people up at night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yamcha. I didn't mean to keep you up."

"That's alright. I know it's a very painful time for you. You really love Vegeta, for reasons unbeknownst to the rest of us."

"It's easy to fall in love Yamcha…but how do you fall out? It's a death trap, love…"

"Look Bulma, you probably don't want to do anything right now. But in my experience, the best thing to do is to get out and try to take your mind off things."

"I know you have my best interests at heart, but I really just want to stay here and think."

"At least come out for lunch, my treat." Yamcha offered.

"No thanks."

"Do I have to drag you out?" he teased.

"Try and I'll bust you open." she said with a smirk. "Alright, but just lunch."

"Good."

"Tomorrow."

"Negotiation complete." Yamcha grinned.

"SHE'S _WHERE_!" It was late afternoon at Capsule Corp. Trunks had decided to look for his missing mother, and told dear old dad his findings.

"Yamcha's." said Trunks meekly, terrified of his father's wrath.

"That_ imbecile_! The last time he interfered with us, I thought I made it very clear to him he was not to involve himself with this family!" Vegeta grabbed a jacket.

"Where are you going Dad?" asked Trunks.

"Where do you think? I'm going to bring that woman back over here! She's being stupid! This is why I hate humans!"

"You hate humans?" Trunks repeated. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes! From the bottom of my heart!" shouted Vegeta. Trunks looked up at his father, trying to hold back tears.

"Mommy's human, and I'm half human…do you hate us Dad?" Vegeta looked at him for a moment, then strode out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Bulma, I brought food home." Yamcha called. "All your favorites." Bulma pulled herself up from the couch.

"Thank you Yamcha." She sniffed. Yamcha sat down beside her.

"You deserve better than Vegeta." He told her softly.

"I know, but I just can't stop loving him, no matter what he does!" Tears started to pour out of her eyes once again. Yamcha wiped them away.

"You cried enough for one lifetime Bulma."

"You're a lot different than before." Bulma laughed lightly, "If you'd been this sweet when we were dating, things might have worked out."

"I was young and stupid then. I didn't realize what I great person I had."

"Thank you Yamcha. That's very kind of you to say." Yamcha slid closer to her.

"Yamcha, what're you doing?" asked Bulma shakily.

"Bulma, I have to tell you. I loved you then, despite what a horrible boyfriend I was. But now, I still love you."

"Yamcha, you're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry; I can't help what I feel."

"It's inappropriate; I have a son that I love!"

"Do you have a husband that you love? And does your husband love you?"

"I d-don't…" she could not find the right words. She did not know the right words. It was like the moment of truth had come: did she love Vegeta or not? It was a question that she had forced to the back of her mind. Of course she loved him, they had a son. But the question poked and prodded at her, begging to be answered. Now, she finally had to answer it. Maybe now, she would choose to take Trunks and leave Vegeta. Yamcha would be good to him, raise him as his own, and love him…but still…

"You don't have to answer right now." said Yamcha finally. He leaned in closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face.

"But I truly love you Bulma." He touched his lips to hers. Bulma did not try to push him away, or even jump in surprise. For the moment, she was not sure if she wanted to push him away. So she didn't. In fact, for some reason, she started to kiss back.

Vegeta shoved everybody out of his path. He was almost at the little bastard's house. After pushing a small child to the curb, he was looking directly into the window of Yamcha's house. For a moment, he was in shock. Right there were Bulma and Yamcha engaging in a deep kiss. Yamcha's jacket was on the floor and his hands were traveling up Bulma's shirt. Then, anger came. He ripped the door right off the hinges.

"YOU BASTARD!" He bellowed. Bulma and Yamcha jumped.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said quickly and breathlessly.

"SHUT UP WOMAN! I WANT TO TALK TO THIS SON OF A BITCH!" He grabbed Yamcha by the collar.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST TIME YOU INTERFERED WITH US!" Vegeta spat.

"Vegeta, I love her!" Yamcha retaliated.

"KEEP YOUR HORMONES UNDER CONTROL AND AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Bulma ran up and grasped Vegeta's arm.

"Vegeta, please! It wasn't Yamcha's fault! I could have pushed him away, but I didn't!"

"AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, YOU _WHORE_! IF YOU WANTED TO BE WITH HIM YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME TO MY FACE, NOT SNEAK BEHIND MY BACK! YOU'RE A DISHONORABLE SLUT! YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM? FINE! BUT IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU BULMA! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta tossed her off him against a wall and stormed back outside. He punched a few people in the crowd that had gathered around the house.

* * *

Yes, Vegeta's very mad. Hakuna matata, he won't kill Bulma. That'd be mean. No, we'll just milk the angst for all it's worth. I love this, I get to totally psycho-analyze Vegeta. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile. Eh well. Enjoy. Review. Check out my xanga. I'm RoninSenshi

* * *

"Bulma, are you alright?" Bulma opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Yeah, I'm alright, you?"

"He didn't do any damage."

"Yes, he did." Bulma started to cry. "I was so close to making the biggest mistake of my life."

"You mean if we had…" he trailed off. Bulma nodded.

"I'm feeling so guilty. What was I thinking? What about Trunks and Vegeta? I wasn't even thinking about them! How horrible a person doesn't think about their family? I know it's crazy, especially after his performance, but I love Vegeta. I'm so sorry for leading you on."

"Bulma, the guy threw you against a wall!"

"He shows his love very oddly."

"That's not love, its abuse! And he threatened to kill you!" Bulma shook her head.

"I knew how he'd react, I took that chance. And he's never, ever hit me before. He was angry."

"You can't blame yourself for him! A spouse should never, ever, under any emotional stress strike their lover."

"I'm not blaming myself! Stop making it sound like an abusive dating video! He's the Prince of Saiyans, not an idiot highschool boy! Plus, I'm a genius, not a stupid highschool girl. Vegeta once told me, right after Trunks was conceived, that Saiyans mate for life, and their love and trust runs deeper than anything. I betrayed that trust! I broke his heart! Maybe you can't understand us, but we love each other in our own way. I'm going back to him."

"Bulma…he said he'd kill you!" Yamcha protested.

"I know he won't kill me. But he's very emotionally unpredictable right now. I don't know what he'll say." Yamcha touched her hand.

"If you're determined, I won't stop you. However, please stay here another night, let him cool down and think."

"Alright." Bulma agreed, "I'm going first thing in the morning though."

"Dad, Shiriga-san just came over. She's been waiting for you; she said she had something to tell you." Trunks said shortly. "She's in the living room."

"Good." He entered the living room.

"My Prince, I have something to say."

"As do I. I've reconsidered your offer. I'm going to help you start a new Vegeta-sei." Shiriga's lips turned into a wide grin.

"We'll serve you to the best of our abilities."

"You said you had something to tell me." Vegeta reminded.

"Yes, and now that you're coming with us, it's more urgent." She brushed his face with her hand.

"You will require a queen when we reach our colony. I offer myself to you, if you will have me." The image of Bulma and Yamcha together flashed through Vegeta's mind. He kissed Shiriga deeply.

"I accept your offer. Remove your garments."

Bulma left Yamcha's house early in the morning. Now, she was gathering her courage to ring the doorbell. At last, she did. Moments later, Vegeta opened the door. His upper lip curled.

"I said I'd kill you if I saw you again." he growled.

"You won't do that. I know you."

"You're right, now leave."

"Vegeta, I screwed up! But I did not have sex with Yamcha; I swear to God, I did not sleep with him! For the past few weeks I've been debating if I should leave you or not. I know now that I love you! I only want you…please Vegeta…believe me…I love you."

"You were kissing him, if I hadn't showed up who knows what would have happened!"  
"I don't know what would have happened! I betrayed your trust and now…" she sank to her knees, "I'm begging you to take me back, please! I screwed up so badly! I love you and Trunks so much! Please…"

"Get up. No mother of my son should be in that embarrassing position." Bulma rose to her feet.

"I'll be back at 8:00 tonight, please decide by then." She started down the path.

"Wait. I've already made my decision." She turned around. "The brat would have a fit if you didn't come back. You know how much I hate when he cries. It's too disgraceful. Therefore, it's only fitting that you return." Bulma took a running leap and embraced Vegeta.

"I'll do anything to earn your trust back." She whispered. "I'll go gather my things, and I have to be at the office, so I'll still be back around 8:00."

"Shiriga." said Vegeta as he closed the door.

"So, you're not coming after all. Why do you care so much about a human?"

"You'll be fine starting your new home without me. As for myself, I've created my own home." Vegeta opened the door.

"And last night?" Shiriga asked. "With all due respect, you have betrayed your human pet worse than she ever did to you. What will you tell her? Or will you?"

"Out." growled Vegeta. Shiriga laid her hand on Vegeta's face.

"Last night…what if conception occurred? I guarantee this is not the last you'll see of me my Prince." Shiriga closed the door gently, hiding a smirk with her long hair.

Bulma almost skipped down the office hallway. Everything would finally be back to normal. Better than normal actually, she didn't have any more doubts. And, she was going to quit avoiding Vegeta, and make certain Trunks's training sessions were less intense. Best of all, she now knew Vegeta loved her. If he didn't, he would not have taken her back.

"Bulma!" She turned around to see Yamcha running towards her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." He panted.

"I was lost in thought, sorry." She smiled weakly.

"We negotiated lunch today, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry again."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Someplace secluded, where we can talk…"

"Oh?"

"Hot chocolate for the both of you, right?" Bulma nodded as the cups were placed on the table.

"Thank you." she said.

"It's on the house."

"Why?" Bulma asked, curious. The waitress looked uncomfortable.

"Haven't you seen? It's front page in the extra section…" She handed Bulma a newspaper.

"Oh _shit_…" Bulma cursed when she found the extra section. The page was taken up by a large photo of Vegeta. The headline read "Brief's mysterious lover to leave?"

"Yeah." commented the waitress. "Ever since you had your son, it's been an ongoing contest to see who can find out the most about your…husband?"

"How the hell do you know?" Yamcha asked incredulously.

"I'm an intern at the newspaper. So…is it true?" she said timidly.

"That depends." said Bulma, "Are the drinks still free?" The waitress nodded quickly.

"No, he's not leaving. It was just an argument. And you can tell your reporter friends I'm having my security upgraded." The girl blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry…" She grinned. "Great catch though, he's cute!"

"AMI!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Oh, I've gotta run, thank you very much Briefs-san." Ami ran away apologizing to her boss.

"That's what you wanted to talk about then." Yamcha said darkly.

"Yamcha, I should never have…"

"At least do one thing for me. Stop taking all Vegeta's crap."

"I never take his crap! Why do you think we have so many arguments?"

"I'll be damned if I can ever understand your relationship."

"I don't think even we understand it." Bulma chuckled, "We just love each other. And that's enough."

"I hope so. But if it's not…"

"Don't worry Yamcha. You'll find someone."

"I've never known you to be wrong Bulma."

"I am never wrong. See? Ami! Could you come here for a minute?"

"Bulma!" Yamcha groaned, hiding his face behind a hand. Ami rushed over.

"Yes Briefs-san?"

"My good friend Yamcha was just saying how pretty you looked." If Ami was red, it was nothing compared to Yamcha.

"R-really…?"

"Yep! He would like to take you out sometime. Only he's shy, so that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, there is this one movie I've been wanting to see…"

"Great! Why don't you go right now? I'll even cover it, and pay the restaurant more than they could ever get out of you in the next four hours. Go on." She pushed Yamcha out of his seat.

"You're nuts, she can't be more than twenty!" Yamcha said in an undertone to Bulma.

"You always did like younger women Yamcha. And she is cute." Bulma said in a normal voice.

"So, what movie did you want to see?" Yamcha asked Ami brightly as Bulma stuffed yen into his hand.

"I think it's a horror, or comedy, I'm not sure. I just said that so maybe you would go out with me."

"Oh, manipulative, I like that."

"So, Trunks…" said Goten tentatively, "you aren't moving, are you?"

"Nope!" Trunks said happily. "Guess what else? My mom apologized to my dad, and so everything will be back to normal!"

"I thought you didn't like normal…"

"It's better than this week." said Trunks darkly. He hadn't told Goten about his dad saying he hated humans. But since he wasn't moving, and mom was coming back, which meant Dad had to like humans, right?

"Helloooooo?" said Goten, "Trunks, you look like my mom does when my dad's training with his shirt off."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff. I should get going Goten, it's almost eight, and I want to spy on my mom and dad."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Trunks!" Goten waved as Trunks glided across the mountains toward town.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I cannot allow the Saiyan prince to belong to a low life human!" Shiriga burst through the bedroom window.

"I'm not going with you Shiriga." Vegeta answered calmly.

"Why are you staying? This is a whole new beginning for the Saiyan race, how can you be willing to miss this? Why are you staying?"

"Damned if I know." He shrugged.

"This place has changed you." accused Shiriga.

"No. If you want to blame something for changing me then blame that damn woman and child! And that big oaf Kakarott while you're at it!" Shiriga came very close.

"Please, allow me to return you to the way of the Saiyan…" She nipped his ear.

"_I have not lost the Saiyan way._" Vegeta snarled. "I created my own version. I'm Prince; I'm allowed to do that."

"Of course, you're entitled. Show your way to the rest of the Saiyans." She lightly pushed him down onto the bed and began kissing him softly.

"Not that your offer is not enticing, but Saiyans don't leave their mates."

"You already had me; you're capable of leaving her."

"No…I'm not." Shiriga kissed him more deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"I called, but I guess you didn't hear." Vegeta jumped and pushed Shiriga away.

"Bulma!" he rolled off the bed.

"Stay out of this human!" Shiriga ordered. Bulma glared at her.

"I wouldn't stand too close to the window if I were you bitch." Bulma raised her fist and punched Shiriga right through the window. Her eyes then immediately filled with tears as she looked at Vegeta. She grabbed his shirt collar.

"How could you?" she sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER! YAY! The finale. Bum Bum BUM!


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning! It's election day and I have school off, isn't that cool? It's 8:07 in the morning right now. I went to sleep about 7:30 last night, and woke up about that time this morning. 12 hours! yay! And now I'm catching up on computer stuff. By the way, this part here is what happens after Vegeta slams the door in the intro. I was looking over it and thought it might be confusing. If it isn't, then yay! I succeed! So do you! Have a cookie because you can't eat a medal.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming echoed in her head. Bulma sat among the shattered objects. Just like her. Shattered.

"Mom?" Trunks peered out from a corner. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh my boy, my sweet boy…" Bulma held out her arms to him. He ran to her.

"I'm so sorry Trunks." Bulma cried.

"It's not your fault Mom. How are you and Dad going to fix this?"

"I don't know…it might be something we can't fix."

"Can't you forget?" Bulma shook her head.

"No, we both hurt each other very much. We can't forget."  
"Mom?" Trunks asked timidly, "Can we go over to Goten's?"

"Why?"

"When you were gone, Dad told me he hated humans…I'm scared." Bulma hugged her son tighter.

"You can go to Goten's. I have to stay here."

"No! If he's mad, he might hurt you!"

"He won't hurt me Trunks, he can't. Go. If he comes back we'll probably just have another fight and you don't need to hear that."

"O-ok." Trunks sniffed. "I'll call right when I wake up."

"Good." Bulma gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. As soon as she heard the door shut she broke down again.

"Dammit Vegeta, he's scared of you! What kind of father are you? How many scars have you inflicted on him?" She shouted to the empty house. She lay down in the rubble, too exhausted to make it up to the bedroom, and cried until everything faded away.

Bulma was awake, but she did not dare to open her eyes. Maybe it had all been a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. The reason her face was dry and raw was because she had been crying in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, Vegeta would be there next to her, sleeping soundly. She'd wake him up with a gentle kiss, and tell him about the terrible nightmare and then she'd tell him how much she loved him. Then, in his soft cold voice he'd tell her to stop being weak and go back to sleep because it's the middle of the night. She'd comply, but hold him close and wiggle into his arms, forcing him to snuggle. He'd grumble something about how she was invading his space, but allow her to stay there. Finally comfortable, she would say, "I love you." Vegeta would pretend to be asleep and 'by accident' his forehead would lean on top of her head and he'd hold her just a little bit tighter. It was a weird fantasy, but it was what she wanted, it was what she loved. How he showed his love for her in the most discrete ways. For a while longer, she kept going over her odd fantasy in her head, not daring to open her eyes.

At long last she did. Her heart fell. She was alone in the bed. She almost believed he would be there. Wait, what was she doing up here? She had fallen asleep downstairs. She was in her nightwear too…well; she might have come up and been too groggy to remember it. She got out of bed, took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Feeling a little better after rinsing off the day, she returned to her room and glanced at the clock. 2:18am…it had only been four hours…she waited for tears to come rushing up, but they didn't. There weren't any left. Now feeling worse than she had before the shower, she crawled back into bed. But as she lifted her feet in, she kicked something. It grunted. Bulma looked to the end of the bed. Vegeta was collapsed on top of the covers. Her heart leapt back into her chest. She scooted over to him.

"Vegeta…" she said quietly, brushing his hair with her fingers to wake him up.

"Vegeta…"she called again, more audibly, "we have to talk." She shook him lightly. He opened his eyes and sat up. For a moment, they simply looked at one another with a studious gaze.

"We really screwed up Vegeta." said Bulma finally. "I know I'm going to have to do the talking for both of us, so here goes. I was fed up with the injuries Trunks gets during training sessions and the fact that you are a totally negligent father and husband. You always have your own agenda. I was thinking of taking Trunks and leaving you. But then Shiriga came along and since you never seem to care about me and Trunks I assumed you'd be going with her. That hurt…beyond what words can describe. I went to Yamcha's needing someone to talk with. He said he still loved me, he was there and I was convinced you were leaving. You saw us kissing in the window and got extremely angry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me when you threw me into the wall or what you said, you weren't thinking properly. I still don't know why you and Shiriga were getting so close when I walked in…but anyway…" She was panting a bit by this point. She said this all very quickly. She looked down from his face.

"There's no excuse for what we did to each other Vegeta. It might be even beyond forgiveness. We betrayed each other's trust and lied...I don't know how we're going to fix this, but…Vegeta, if there's anything this week has taught me it's that I love you. I want to be with you. I believe you love me too. At risk of sounding cliche, I also believe that love is stronger than anything, and since we love each other we can work through anything, even this. I know you, and I know it's a lot to ask, but could you just say 'you're right' or 'me too'? Anything, just two words, please?" But Vegeta simply stared at her.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. If that's the case then just say 'no way in hell'. Ok, that's four words, but just say something, at least _do_ something, Vegeta—" Vegeta leaned forward, catching her lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Bulma gazed into his black eyes. Had he just said that? He did...he really did. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him like he never let her before.

That night, she was able to put her head on his chest without hearing him grumble.

"What a pair of star crossed lovers we are." Bulma said with a light laugh. "You know Vegeta, it doesn't matter to me what Chichi or Yamcha or anyone else says. They don't need to understand us. We don't need to understand us. We'll just love each other, right?"

"Mm." Vegeta grunted. That small sound made Bulma's heart soar. He did love her, honest and true. He couldn't say it, but he did. The best thing was; he knew he did.

"I'm sick of this Vegeta!" Bulma said angrily as she examined numerous cuts and bruises on her son. "You have got to make your training sessions less harsh!"

"Woman, this _is_ less harsh! Do you think an enemy would be 'less harsh'? If he had defended himself properly this wouldn't have happened!"

"Then turn down the gravity so he can move his arms!"

"I'm gonna go play…" Trunks said. He wanted to get out of there before the shouting started.

"No! I'm not done bandaging you yet." ordered Bulma, making him sit back down.

"If a new enemy comes along and I die, he has to be strong enough to protect your sorry ass!"

"I'm strong enough to protect my own sorry ass!" argued Bulma. Trunks covered his ears, waiting for the shouting.

"Fine! You win! I'll tone it down. No more broken bones." said Vegeta, exasperated. He kissed her cheek. "But it's your hide if I die." Trunks uncovered his ears, thoroughly relieved.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hey, if you wanted to go read any of my other stories, that'd be really cool. hint hint I'll read yours too. Just send me an email saying "HEY! Go read insert name here> stories! And like them!" and I'll be all, "eek! yes mastre!" (that is not a typo). Yep.Ooh, Charilie and the Chocolate Factory comes out today! Yay Johnny Depp! I love his expressions, "Heheh ;; you're really weird!" So buy/rent it! Anyway, I really hope this chapter hasn't ruined all the other ones. That'd be swell. Well, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. I guess the last chapter wasn't very clear, that was the end. But, due to it's unclearness, I've added another chapter. Very short. Only 530 words. x.x; I'm sort of rambling but y'know...this is the last chapter now. Mr. Giggles (evil clown from hell) wants you to enjoy.

* * *

True to his word, Vegeta's training sessions with Trunks had become less harsh. Bulma had not had to bandage anything in a week. It was a record length for her. There were other changes too though. Smaller changes, but it was the small things that made a difference. In fact, the changes were so small, Bulma could not place them. However, Vegeta was different somehow. Maybe it was the way he stood, the tone of his voice or how he hugged her...sometimes Bulma would catch herself staring at him, trying to place the changes. She never could. His voice was still cold and biting, his grip was still rough and his attitude was as horrible as ever. She shook her head. Her mind was running in circles now. She started over. She needed to explain it to herself. Ah, here. It was more like in the winter when the earth is covered in deep snow. The snow seems to encompass everything. But, there's always that one blade of grass that doesn't go under...no, no. That explanation made sense up until the 'blade of grass'. In winter, blades of grass are easy to see sticking out of snow.

Bulma sighed, retiring her effort for the time being. She was getting questioning looks from her spouse and child.

"What?" she asked.

"You were staring at me again woman." said Vegeta, annoyed.

"Was I?" said Bulma, blushing a little, "I didn't notice."

"Like hell you didn't." snapped Vegeta, "You don't have to keep staring at me. I'm not going to self destruct or blast off the face of the planet. Even if I was, I doubt I would stop just because you're watching me."

"You underestimate my power." joked Bulma.

"I never underestimate power." replied Vegeta.

"What about Goku?"

"I'll kick his ass any day of the week." Bulma leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You better." she smirked, "Goku's my friend, but he's still a goof. I can't have my spouse losing to someone like that." She kissed him again, on the lips this time.

"Never." said Vegeta.

"Hey!" Trunks interrupted. "How should I put this...um...ew! No forplay while we're eating!" Without breaking her gaze with Vegeta, Bulma slid 1000 yen to Trunks and said,

"Go invite Goten to the arcade, hm?" Trunks snatched it and ran out yelling,

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Vegeta, we're okay, right?" asked Bulma.

"Don't ask stupid questions." barked Vegeta.

"I can't help it, I like seeing you struggle with the answers. So? We okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we are."

"You're the genius, aren't you?"

"Yep, I am! Is that your way of saying yes?"

"Hn." Bulma couldn't help but laugh. He was so aversive of her questions; it was cute. She kissed his nose. He pulled her down to his lips.

"Mm...Vegeta?" said Bulma quietly.

"You're really bad at this you know. You talk to much."

"But I have something to tell you." she pouted slightly. Vegeta groaned, exasperated.

"What?" he growled. Bulma put her mouth right next to his ear.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Hn."

* * *

Yay! Oh, by the way, Mr. Giggles is a clown Dusty drew during lunch today. My sister doesn't like clowns so she tried to steal the paper that Mr. Giggles was on. It was very funny to watch. At one point when she had the paper and was making Mr. Giggles non-evil, Dusty drew another Mr. Giggles on my hand. So, yeah...and now I sleep for tomorrow I eat turkey. Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, and IM me if you ever feel the need to discuss anime/smallville/star trek/horses/want the full story behind Mr. Giggles. really. I get bored up here sometimes. And and and...waldenbooks has yet to get me my 11th Gravitation! I have 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and 12. I was planning to get 10, 11, and 12 in one visit, but those bastards didn't have 11, so I had to special order it. On that trip I got the 2nd Alice 19th instead of Gravitation 11, but it still ticks me off! I must see Shu-chan and Yuki-san be happy again! Plus Ryu-chan came back! Yes! Somebody stop me before this ramble becomes longer than the story! self smack Okay. Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
